


A House Built Out in Space

by darktensh17



Series: As the world explodes, we fall out of it [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Culture, Consensual, Egg Laying, Hurt/Comfort, Impregnation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flauros; a planet where gifts are exchanged as a sign of respect and to many other things. Leia and Poe arrive on there in hopes of securing an alliance with the planet's people. While they are well received, the gifts Leia has brought are not seen as enough by the Flaurions to merit them entering into an alliance with the Resistance. There is however something else that can be offered to them and Poe makes the choice to become an incubator for the eggs of the royal couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a semi-sequel to 'Thief' although you don't have to read it to understand what's going on it this fic. Written for the TFA Kink.
> 
> "basically, i want a reverse of the oviposition: character is impregnated and eggs develop inside them, then they have to push them out, but eggs are huge and stretch the character to maximum. Sensation can be pleasurable/orgasmic or painful/uncomfortable.
> 
> Can be consensual or dub-con/non-con. No scat or watersports.
> 
> Character in order of preference: Poe, Phasma, Hux, Jessika, Finn, Rey but any character is ok"
> 
> I added the dubious consent tag because some might view what happens in this fic as coercion but I didn't intend to put it forth that way. 
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing Zoe_Dameron <3

Flauros is one of the eight moons that orbited the planet Felucia within the Felucian system. It’s small, blue-green, and in so many ways reminds Poe of his own home on Yavin IV. 

If he wasn’t so numb at the moment, Poe could probably find it in him to feel homesick. Instead he focuses on beginning the landing procedures for the shuttle. He’d already signalled the central city to alert the flight towers to notify them of their intention to land.

Beside him General Organa remains stoically silent, as she has been since they were allowed to leave the Finalizer. If she was surprised that they were continuing to carry out their initial mission, she said nothing.

Once they have landed and are preparing to disembark, General Organa stops Poe with a gentle hand on his arm. “Poe, despite what happened, when Ren said I have a gift for the Flaurions. I would never expect you to offer yourself in exchange for the resources the Resistance needs.” 

Poe wants to tell her that he knows she would never ask such a thing from him, but he can’t, especially not when, if she did, Poe isn’t sure that he would deny her request. Instead of offering her the comfort he’s certain she needs, Poe nods. “Yes General.” 

That brings a frown to her face, but General Organa leaves it at that, dropping her hand and making her way to entrance of the shuttle to disembark. She’s changed out of her travelling clothes into a simply shaped dress. It’s the colours of the dress that makes it stand out though; blues and greens that catch and reflect the light in a dazzling display. Watching her, Poe sees the woman he grew up knowing like a mother but also the General he would give his life for.

It takes Poe a few moments longer to power down the ship, needing to catch his breath because he can still hear Kylo Ren’s poisonous voice in his ear telling him about what the Flaurions really want. Pushing that aside, he forces himself to move and stand at General Organa’s side. Much like her, Poe has changed into something more befitting of the situation. In his case it’s only the dark green dress uniform that all the Resistance Command owns.

As the door to the shuttle opens, General Organa and Poe are greeted by a chorus of loud trumpeting sounds. Crowded around the ship are a very tall race of xenos, possibly as tall as seven feet, blue skinned with no hair, large eyes, and an almost fish like appearance. This makes sence fiven that Flauros is compromised is compromised of ninety-percent water. They are all quite exotic and elegant looking, even to Poe who has seen met many different races throughout the Galaxy.

General Organa steps forward and is greeted by two Flaurions, dressed in more intricate clothing than the rest, as well as a Twi’lek man. 

The Twi’lek bows lows to General Organa in respect. “Their most royal highnesses Emperors Oolfan and Vveeda welcome you to Flauros, Princess General Leia Organa. I am Zadan Elluny and I will act as your translator during your stay here.”

Smiling, General Organa holds out her hands in greeting to the royal couple, who accept them with a gentle stroke along her palms. “It is an honour to be welcomed to your beautiful planet.” She tells them earnestly, her attention focused on the two Flaurions and not Zadan as he translated for her. “I bring with me my most trusted pilot and one of the members of my command.” General Organa inclines her head slightly in Poe’s direction.

Stepping forward, Poe bows deeply before straightening up and introducing himself. “Commander Poe Dameron, it is a privilege your majesties.” His greetings are returned with the same affectionate gesture that General Organa received. 

Once the greetings have been exchanged, General Organa gives the gathered Flaurions a speech about her hopes that the Resistance may forge a friendship with the Flaurions, and to show her goodwill toward them she has brought a gift. 

Poe catches the emperors exchanging a glance Poe’s way as General Organa speaks. He can feel a sense of dread pooling in his stomach even though he can’t interpret what was conveyed in the look. 

Humans just happen to be one of their preferred spawn carriers; we’re soft and our bodies adept well to the presence of the Flaurion eggs.

Desperately, Poe pushes the memory away, telling himself that it the words were meant to unnerve and nothing more. It doesn’t stop the chill that crawls up his spine every time any of the Flaurions look his way.

The gift turns out to be bottles of expensive Corellian whisky as well as some Hosnian wine, which is now more prized than ever before as it has recently become quite rare. The emperors accept the gifts graciously, going over each bottle with keen interest. Privately, Poe wonders if such an aquatic species would even drink alcohol, but the General would have known what an appropriate gift to bring was before they set off on their trip.

General Organa and Poe are invited to join the emperors at the palace to rest and freshen up before what is to be the first of the parties held in their honour. If there is one thing Poe will learn over the next few days is that the Flaurions enjoy a good party and will use any excuse they have to host as many parties as they can.

-

Negotiations go on for three days without much give. While the Flaurions are gracious hosts and listeners, and while they are willing to work with the Resistance in some ways – mainly access to the planet and information exchange – they will not budge on the things that General Organa truly needs: mainly, funds. It is well known that Flauros is a wealthy planet; the moon is one of the few places in the Galaxy that a very rare plant used for medication can be farmed on. If Flauros were to ally themselves completely with the Resistance the funding from them would allow them to get better equipment, more medication and bacta, and any number of things that they need. 

Emperors Oolfan and Vveeda will not budge on their decision and so General Organa and Poe find themselves at a standstill. They have one more day on Flauros to try and change the Emperors’ minds. Tonight General Organa is focusing her attentions on other wealthy Flaurions in hopes at the very least that they can gain some private funding if nothing else.

Poe is standing to the side nursing a glass of wine and watching the General work the room. He’s standing stiffly in his dress uniform and feeling too hot, too restricted. Suddenly it’s like he can’t breathe and Poe quickly finds the nearest balcony and runs out, gulping in the fresh air like a dying man. 

Ever since they arrived on the planet Poe has been feeling anxious and wrong, or maybe it’s more accurate to say that he’s been feeling that way ever since they left the Finalizer. The looks he keeps receiving from various Flaurions, particularly the emperors, are not helping. He feels like an animal awaiting slaughter, or at least like a slab of meat ready to be devoured. It reminds him too much of the way that Kylo Ren looked at him.

He can’t wait to get off this planet and return home. 

Poe turns sharply when he hears someone coming up behind him on the balcony; he is not as surprised as he should be to see Emperor Oolfan followed by Zadan. 

The Flaurion monarch nods at him in greeting and turns to say something to Zadan in the bubbly language spoken here. 

Zadan’s expression is extremely serious as he turns to regard Poe. “Emperor Oolfan has come to make you an offer, a mutual exchange that will benefit both your Resistance as well as Emperors Oolfan and Vveeda.” 

Emperor Oolfan’s eyes are on Poe, studying him as Zadan speaks. Poe looks up to meet the ruler’s large oval-shaped eyes, distantly thinking that they are the loveliest shade of blue. He knows what the emperor wants and though the Flaurions are not the most expressive people facially, Poe can see that the king sees that he knows.

The interpreter continues on, unaware of the silent exchange going on beside him. “I do not know how much you know of Flaurion biology. . .” Zadan begins sounding slightly uncertain for the first time in the few days that Poe has known the man.

“I know the basics, enough to know the gist of what Emperor Oolfan wishes from me.” Poe interrupts, trying not to be too rude in his words but knowing he’s likely coming off as brusque at the very least. “I would like to know what the Emperor is offering in exchange for this potential gift.” Poe is proud of himself when his voice doesn’t shake.

Blinking in surprise at the brusqueness of Poe’s words, Zadan looks over at the emperor and translates for Poe. Emperor Oolfan listens intently and reaches a hand out toward Poe saying something softly in the Flaurion’s bubbly language. 

“If you agree to act as a carrier for a clutch of the king’s spawn he would be willing to grant the alliance your General is requesting and offer other gifts that will aid in the future..”

Poe swallows nervously, looking down at Emperor Oolfan’s offered hand. “How many e-eggs are in a clutch?”

“A clutch is six eggs slightly bigger than my fist when then are fully formed.” Zadan holds up a clenched fist to illustrate what he is talking about to Poe. Zadan’s fist is bigger than Poe’s own fist but not entirely impossibly sized at least; Poe’s stomach still drops at the thought of trying to push something that sized out of him. “Gestation of the eggs is three weeks.” 

The number is somewhat staggering to Poe; three weeks. . . can he afford to be away from the Resistance for that long? Poe doubts that he’ll be permitted to leave Flauros while he is carrying one of the emperor’s spawn, and he’d likely be alone during that time, as the Resistance doesn’t have anyone to spare to come and watch over him.

Alone on an alien planet carrying an xeno’s eggs within him; it’s a terrifying thought and Poe almost thinks that it isn’t worth it. But what this agreement will do for the Resistance may be enough to turn the tides permanently against the First Order. The destruction of Starkiller Base was a blow but it hasn’t stopped the First Order, instead it’s made them angrier and all the more determined.

Poe knows that there really is no other choice, he pledged to himself when he joined the Resistance that he would give them his everything; his life, his loyalty, his body. Even if he’d thought it was only as an X-Wing pilot at the time. 

Pushing his fear down, Poe lifts his hand and places it into Emperor Oolfan’s much larger hand, watching as the three long blue fingers wrap around his own hand. General Organa may not be pleased with his choice but it’s Poe’s choice to make. He only hopes that his absence doesn’t cause too much trouble back on base. He thinks of his pilots, of Finn and Rey, and feels a sense of longing for them all. It’s only been a few days since he’s seen them but in his mind it has been, and will be, too long since he sees them all again. 

Poe buries his longing for his friends deep within him. “W-when do we start?” He knows nothing about Flauros matting and hopes that it will be easy and as non-invasive as possible. 

Emperor Oolfan is saying something to Poe and Zadan is translating for him, the words are soft and Poe feels like he’s a spooked animal being calmed. “If you are amenable then Emperor Oolfan would like to retire to his rooms to proceed immediately. Emperor Vveeda will join you after to fertilize the eggs.” 

Oh. . . Poe hadn’t known that both emperors would be involved but that made sense. He’d also been expecting to have some time to prepare but it seems that isn’t the case. What was it his father always used to say? No time like the present.

“So Emperor Oolfan will place the eggs within me and Emperor Vveda will fertilize them?” When Zadan confirms this with a nod Poe takes a steadying breath to calm himself. “Alright, as long as I know what to expect. . . I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

Zadan translates Poe’s agreement to the waiting monarch before turning back to Poe. “I will not be joining you for the. . . incubation.” Poe appreciates that Zadan is trying to fins an appropriate word for what’s about to happen but he’s not too sure that incubation was the right one. “It is advisable to be on all fours face down to receive the eggs, they are not large when they are first inserted but humans have said that it is a more comfortable position.” 

Poe nods, not wanting to think about what’s to come but knowing he’s chosen this (it doesn’t make the thought of three weeks with eggs growing inside him any less terrifying). He’ll do whatever he has to do to make this experience as relatively unpainful as possible. 

Emperor Oolfan leads Poe off the balcony once he has been assured that Poe is still willing to do this. They keep close to the wall and slip out of the party. Poe can’t help but glance around the room in search of General Organa; he is technically abandoning her for an indeterminable amount of time. He sees her talking to two darker skinned Flaurions off to one side of the room and it’s a relief when he notices her back is turned to him.

Poe is lead by the Flaurion monarch through the intricate halls of the palace until they arrive at the doors to a large bedroom. In his exploration of the palace Poe has noticed that the Flaurions don’t sleep in beds but water tanks so he’s fairly certain that this isn’t the emperor’s bedroom, so it’s either a guest room or a room made specifically for what’s to come. Part of Poe wishes he’d asked Zadan more questions about what to expect, but there will be time for that after the night is over. 

As Poe enters the room behind Emperor Oolfan he becomes aware of a sweet scent in the room and scanning it reveals incense burning on a table in one corner a few feet away from the large bed that takes up the center of the room. Other than the bed, the table the incense is on and another small table with towels, oil and a glass and pitcher of water laid out on it, the room is bare. There is a large set of windows to the right of the room but the drapes are closed enough that only the faintest bit of light comes through them. 

Emperor Oolfan gently guides Poe toward the bed, gesturing for him to sit before going to the table to poor him a glass of water. Gratefully Poe takes it and takes a few nervous sips. He’s relieved that the emperor isn’t just expecting him to drop his clothes and getting on all fours right away; that’s something that he’s not quite comfortable with. 

While Poe drinks his water the emperor goes back over to the table and picks up the oil, setting it down on the ground as he kneels at Poe’s feet and unlaces his boots and pulls both them and Poe’s socks off him, putting them to one side of the bed. 

Curiously Poe watches as the oil is picked up and some is poured on to Emperor Oolfan’s hands before he takes one of Poe’s feet almost reverently and begins to rub it with great care. It takes some effort for Poe not to moan at the pleasant sensation the foot rub evokes within him because his feet are incredibly sore from standing so much the last few days (he’s a pilot he doesn’t usually spend that much time on his feet). 

Long fingers caress and rub his feet, then up to his ankles and calves, they don’t go any further than that and soon both Poe’s feet have been given the same treatment. When the emperor is done, he stands and makes a gesture for Poe to remove his uniform jacket and the shirt underneath, gesturing to the oil in his hand to covey that he wishes to apply the same treatment to his back. 

Poe is already feeling really good; he knows it’s not just from the foot massage, he realized quickly that something in the incense is helping to loosen his muscles and melt away his anxiety. It doesn’t make him feel foggy though, so he’s not alarmed. He does feel a moment of panic, and blames it all on Kylo Ren, before he shrugs off the jacket and unbuttons his dress shirt with only slightly shaking hands. 

Both items are taken from him and folded up neatly by the emperor while Poe climbs further on to the bed to lie on his stomach. 

There’s something so vulnerable about this position but Poe realizes that he’s alright. He isn’t afraid of the emperor or what’s going to transpire between them tonight, most of his reservations are what will come after, as the eggs develop within him. Determinedly he pushes that thought aside; if he keeps dwelling on it tonight isn’t going to be pleasant and honestly so far it’s turning out to be not too bad. This won’t be the first non-human species Poe has had a sexual encounter with, not that there’s been many, and that’s never bothered him before.

Soon enough, the bed dips as Emperor Oolfan climbs on to it and begins to rub Poe’s shoulders and back. His hands are so warm and feel so incredibly good that Poe soon finds himself almost dozing off under the tender touch. It isn’t until some time later when the emperor carefully touches his face and asks him a question in Flaurion that Poe rouses. 

Poe can appreciate everything that has been done to help him relax and how even now that he is relaxed Emperor Oolfan is still ensuring that he has the choice to continue forward. This time Poe doesn’t hesitate to nod his consent, he’s still nervous but he’s sure about his decision.

If the Flaurions could smile Poe is sure that Emperor Oolfan would be beaming at him, as he touches his mouth to Poe’s forehead in a kiss, or as close to a kiss as possible without lips. The emperor moves back, slipping off the bed so that he can remove Poe’s pants and undergarments, his touch caressing the skin of Poe’s back, hips ass and then legs as he pulls them off and then likely folds and puts them with the rest of Poe’s clothes. Now Poe is lying naked on his stomach before the Flaurion monarch and he doesn’t feel exposed or violated like he did under Kylo Ren’s gaze. 

Behind him Poe can hear the sound of the emperor disrobing. Knowing what’s to come next, Poe grabs a few of the many pillows on the bed and shoves them under his hips, shifting around so that his hips and ass are higher than his head. He remembers that Zadan said having his hips up would be easier and he isn’t sure that he could support himself on his arms with how relaxed he is, so the pillows will have to do.

There’s a moment where Poe considers turning around to see what sort of sex organs the Flaurions have, but decides against it, simply because he’d rather not see what a receptacle for eggs looks like. The less he sees the better for his sanity for the next three weeks.

When oiled fingers press lightly against his entrance Poe jumps in surprise but quickly gets himself to relax. He appreciates that King Oolfan is knowledgeable enough to stretch him before inserting anything into him. It actually feels really nice when the emperor’s long fingers slide into him, they’re slim and reach deep into him, easily brushing his prostate. Poe was already semi-aroused from the massage and the stretching soon has Poe fully erect. 

He flushes red when a particularly firm brush causes the pleasure centers in his brain to fire off and a loud moan to slip past his lips.

Emperor Oolfan makes a noise that sounds pleased to Poe, so he takes it as such.

Soon though, maybe too soon? The emperor’s fingers pull out of him and Poe feels something much thicker, cooler and slightly slimy pressing against his entrance. Poe’s body tenses against the intrusion and there’s a moment of resistance before the organ slides into him. It goes in easy, without any burn at all. Poe feels even more aroused and he guesses that the Flaurions sex organs must emit some sort of natural aphrodisiac. 

Poe doesn’t even try to hold back his gasps and moans of pleasure as Emperor Oolfan begins to thrust in and out of him in earnest. Apparently it isn’t just about depositing eggs, the act is also as pleasurable for the Flaurions if the sounds that the emperor is making are any indication. 

Feeling like a hormonal teenager again, Poe lifts his hips enough to reach a hand underneath him and stroke himself. His cock is already leaking and his stomach is coated in sweat and he uses that as lubrication as he strokes himself off. It takes an embarrassingly short time before he’s shouting and coming into his hand, seed spurting on to the pillows bellow him.

The natural slick that the Flaurions seems to produce keeps Poe’s body from getting too sensitive after he’s come, and Poe is content to lie still beneath the emperor and doze. There’s a disconcerting feeling, as though the emperor’s organ is pushing deeper and deeper into his guts, Poe can almost feel his stomach moving. The sensation is so distant though that Poe doesn’t stir at all until the emperor suddenly stops and Poe feels his hips stutter as something is being pushed into him. The eggs, and Poe can distinctly feel them travelling up his gut to settle heavy in his stomach. It’s not a pleasant sensation, but not what he would call painful.

His breath catches but he doesn’t tense up, isn’t sure that he’s able to as every egg passes into his body moving up through him; one, two, three, four, five, six, seven and eight. Zadan had said an average clutch was six eggs; it was just Poe’s luck that he would be stuffed fuller.

When Emperor Oolfan is done the sex organ within Poe shrinks, and he feels the emperor pull out and get off him. At this point the eggs in Poe make him feel as though he’s over eaten and his stomach is distended because of it. It’s uncomfortable but not entirely unpleasant. 

He’s just wondering how long it will take before Emperor Vveeda joins him when he’s suddenly filled with something much large than Emperor Oolfan’s organ and it does hurt now in a way it didn’t before. He’s being stretched too wide and Poe can’t quite hide his discomfort or the sound of pain that the new intrusion has caused. The pain is gone as soon as it started as something pulses within him filling him up to the brim, squirting up the same track the eggs took. 

Behind him Emperor Vveeda makes soothing sounds, rubbing Poe’s shoulders and back to relax him. 

Somehow Poe finds himself hard and aching again. This time another hand wraps around him and jerks him off, although the second orgasm is more pleasant than the first and with it comes blessed dark and numbness as Poe passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

Poe wakes feeling sore, as though he’s been stuffed full of food. He also wakes feeling warm and incredibly comfortable; it takes a great effort to want to move. Unfortunately, as much as he wants to just lay there in bed, someone is pounding at the door to his room and doesn’t appear to be stopping anytime soon. 

Groaning, he rolls over and with shaking legs makes his way over to the door. He’s relieved to see that he doesn’t have to get dressed; he doesn’t want to embarrass himself to whoever is pounding so insistently on his door. Briefly he wonders just what time of the day it is.

That thought stops him short as his waking brain processes it. Not only is he dressed in his sleep clothes but he is back in the room that he had been given during his stay on Flauros and he isn’t sure how he got here. 

There would be time to think about that later though because suddenly General Organa’s voice is calling for him through the door, her knocks becoming more of a pounding, making the door shake on its hinges. “Commander Dameron if you don’t open this door right away I will break it down.”

Knowing that she’ll do just that, Poe hurries to open the door. “Is there something wrong General Organa?” He has to move aside as General Organa pushes inside the room and slams the door shut behind her.

“What did you do?” She asks him harshly, glaring up at him even as she gives him the once over, looking for some proof that he has done something. Even though she’s shorter than Poe, he feels so small under her gaze. Her gaze stops on his slightly distended stomach and she pales, knowing without an explanation just what it was that has happened. “Oh Poe. . .” The anger seems to flood out of her suddenly. “What did you do?” She asks again, gentler this time.

Poe pulls himself up straight. Unable to look his General in the eye he looks at a point over her shoulder. “I did what I needed to do in order to ensure that we received what we came here for. Failure wasn’t an option, not if we want the Resistance to survive. We lost as much as we gained when we destroyed Starkiller Base.” 

General Organa looks so sorrowful and small as she shakes her head, taking Poe’s hand. “Oh Poe, you’re too much like your mother; too willing to give everything you have and are for the cause. By the Force but I wish you hadn’t been, I never wanted for you to do this for me or for the Resistance, especially not after what he did.” The General never refers to Kylo Ren by either his chosen name or his birth name, the only time she had was when talking to him directly on the Finalizer a few days ago. 

“I know you didn’t, I made the choice myself.” Poe feels nervous as he looks down at General Organa, or rather at where she’s holding his hand. “I know I should have asked you, g-gestation is three weeks and that’s a long time to have me out of commission.” Hopefully she doesn’t hear the tremble in his voice as he speaks; if she’s angry or hates him for this. . . Poe isn’t sure that he will be able to endure.

“Poe. . .sweetie. . .” Poe’s surprised as she pulls him into a tight hug, using his hand to pull him down. “That’s not an issue, I didn’t want this for you because I don’t want you to think that you have to give up everything for the Resistance, especially not when we already ask so much of you to begin with.” She’s so small against him, and Poe can’t help but wrap his arms around her shoulders wanting to keep her safe and make her pain go away, especially when he’s the cause of it.

“Gen. . . Aunty Leia,” Poe uses the name he used to call her by as a child. “I wanted to do this for you and the Resistance, nothing you did could ever have forced me to make this decision.” This is the truth, Poe thinks. When Ren first put the suggestion in his head that she was going to offer him up as a host, he had been afraid. All of that was Ren, because Poe knows that she would never ask something like that of him. He’s given it freely to her because he wanted to and because there is no one in the world who deserves a gift such as this. “Please don’t be mad, especially not at yourself.”

Leia says nothing, just holds him until Poe can’t keep his smart mouth shut anymore. “Just think about it, my father’s always going on about someday wanting grandkids, this way he gets them, even though they’ll be xenos.” He gets a swat for his comment as Leia pulls back with an annoyed grunt. She doesn’t wipe the tears from her cheeks; she’s not afraid of showing her pain to him when it’s just the two of them.

“Trust you to find something humorous in any situation.” Is what she says instead, “It’s too late to ask if you’re sure about this. I trust your judgement as I always have.” She pauses thoughtful. “I’ll have to extend my trip a few days; while I’m a fair pilot the shuttle we came in requires a two-person crew, I’ll have to have someone come and retrieve both myself and the shuttle. Would you like me to have someone sent to be with you through this?”

Poe appreciates the offer but he knows that he doesn’t want that; it’s not because he’s ashamed, but there’s something in him telling him he needs to do this himself. “That’s alright, I have a feeling I’ll be well cared for here and I don’t want to inconvenience anyone. It might be easier to tell them I’m here overseeing the alliance.” 

He can feel Leia scrutinizing him trying to read his intentions, though not with the Force, thankfully. “If that’s how you feel it can easily be arranged. But just know that if you change your mind I can have someone here in a matter of days.”

“Thank you, Aunty Leia.” The old name brings such a smile to her face and Poe wishes he has more chances to use it. 

Now that things have calmed down, they settle on the bed to talk about their plan going forward. A knock at the door interrupts their discussion. When Poe opens the door it’s to the sight of Zadan standing there with a small tray holding a glass of water and a covered bowl.

“Commander Dameron.” He says kindly, nodding in greeting to Leia as well. “General Organa.” His attention returns to Poe as he enters the room and sets the tray down. “I have brought you a meal.” As he speaks he uncovers a bowl of what looks like porridge sprinkled with fruit. “It is nutritious and not heavy, for the next three weeks it is advisable for you to eat light meals only to not put too much pressure on your body, alcohol is also inadvisable. The Emperors are ensuring that special meals are prepared for you, I can assure you that you will want for nothing during the incubation period.” 

The smell of the porridge has Poe’s stomach rumbling and he takes it gratefully, stopping just shy of the first bite to glance over at Leia. “Go ahead Poe; I’ve already eaten this morning with the Oolfan and Vveeda. That’s how I found out about our new alliance with the Flaurions.” Poe noticed that Leia used the Emperors’ names and not titles, which made sense since she was technically royalty in her own right.

Well that makes sense, Poe thinks as he turns his attention to eating, the porridge is fruity with just the slightest bit of spice and it’s really delicious. 

As Poe eats Zadan continues speaking. “The Emperors would like for you to have a visit with the royal physician to ensure that the eggs have taken to the fertilization and that your body will be compatible with them.” At Poe’s look, Zadan holds his hands up as a sign of peace. “There are times when the incubation parent cannot successfully carry the eggs, some react badly physically, mentally, or emotionally; in such cases the eggs are purged. It is a sorrowful thing, but having the incubation parent in any sort of pain because of the incubation is not acceptable.”

While Zadan may not know it, his words are comforting to Poe. The subject of what would happen if he couldn’t go through with the incubation weighs heavily on Poe’s mind; would they have forced Poe to go through the entire incubation process? At the same time, he’s worried about what would become of the alliance if anything happened to the eggs within him. 

Zadan seems to catch on to his thought process and is quick to speak on the topic. “Even if the incubation is not successful the Emperors will hold true to the alliance with the Resistance. It is the act of accepting to host the eggs that had them agreeing to the terms of the alliance and not the successful birth of the children.” 

“We appreciate that,” Leia tells Zadan, “The survival of the Resistance may very well rely on this alliance.” The words aren’t new; she’s been telling the Emperor’s that the entire time that she was in negotiations with them.

Zadan nods in understanding. “This is partially why the Emperors have worded this into the agreement. They understand the needs of the Resistance.” His attention turns back to Poe, who is now finished eating. “I feel I should offer you some assurances so as to assuage some concerns you may have. There are some who feel that being an incubation parent is an impersonal experience that you are no more than a carrier for the egg, but this is not true. Commander Dameron, you are, in essence, a third parent to the children that will emerge from the eggs growing within you. The eggs not only rely on you to grow and are dependent on your wellbeing, but they also draw upon your strength of mind and spirit. When they are born the little ones are marked by their incubation parent, part of their personalities and emotional state drawn from them. You will be as much a part of them as either Emperor Oolfan or Vveeda. These will be your children. This is why Flaurions use the term incubation parent rather than host or incubator, it is to remind you that you know your importance.”

Poe has to think about that for a moment; Zadan was right in saying that Poe was thinking of himself as only a carrier, nothing more than a pot holding a seed to let the plant grow. This new information is. . . he isn’t too sure how to feel about it. In some ways he’s awed and honoured but it’s also scary at the same time.

Sitting on his other side, Leia let’s out a bit of an undignified snort. “I guess you were right about giving your father grandchildren, Poe.” 

The comment has Poe chuckling, covering his face with his hands to both muffle the laughter and give him a much needed to compose himself and gather his thoughts about this new development. “I’ll have to ask the Emperors if they can send holos of the little ones as they grow up then.” 

It’s meant as a joke but Zadan doesn’t take it that way. “I am sure they would be most amendable to that. You are now officially a part of the royal family of Flauros, and should you ever have children of your own they too will be welcomed by Flaurions as royalty as well. It is the greatest honour that can be bestowed upon someone who is not a Flaurion.” 

Oh, and that’s too much. In a matter of days Poe has gone from being kidnapped, coerced, and raped to feeling like he’s sacrificing something great for the Resistance. Now he’s learning that being impregnated by eggs is going to make him a father and become part of a new family. Whatever fear Ben had tried to instill in him quickly dissipates in the face of this being more than just a means to an end to gain what the Resistance needs.

It takes Poe a moment to get his emotions under control, to fight back the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Leia’s arm around his shoulders helps, and when he’s sure he can speak without his voice breaking, he looks up at Zadan with a smile. “Thank you for telling me all this, it. . .I really appreciate it.” Zadan nods and returns his smile. Poe wonders, briefly, if maybe the Twi’lek knows all this from more than just observation and research. It seems rude to ask so instead Poe focuses on something else. “When would the Emperors like me to visit the royal physician?”

“They would prefer it to be in the next few days, but they understand that you may not feel well enough at this time.” Zadan tells him, reaching out to pat Poe’s hand. “While the royal physician has tools that can be brought with them, it is easier to conduct the necessary tests in the medical center they have in the palace.” 

Poe knows that he won’t be able to walk very far with how he’s feeling and he appreciates that the emperors are aware of that. “Is there a hover chair available? I can’t say I’m up for getting around much today, but maybe in a day or two I could go down an see him?” 

Zadan smiles understandingly at him and nods, squeezing Poe’s hand. “I will ensure that one is delivered to you during the day and I will organize an appointment for you.” He offers a bow of his head to Leia before he goes, leaving Poe and Leia alone together in the room once again.

“I’m proud of you Poe, this wasn’t what I wanted for you on this trip but I won’t undermine your decision.” Leia says pulling Poe into her arms again. “Promise you’ll send messages about your health. I want to know that you’re being taken care of and are well.”

Poe curls against Leia’s side, closing her eyes as she begins to pet his hair. “I promise Aunty Leia.’

They spend the day together, mostly just cuddling and talking, they ask for all their meals to be brought to the room and to not be disturbed. The hover chair is delivered around late afternoon but Poe is in no hurry to use it at this time. He’s content to lie in bed for the entire day.

Being like this reminds Poe of his mother and makes him wonder if she’s looking down on him from where ever it is that people go when they pass on.

-

Two days later Zadan comes to the room to help Poe to the physician’s rooms with Leia coming with them as well. Though Poe’s had some time to get used to the new fullness in his body, it still feels a little disconcerting and he’s still having some issues with being on his feet for too long. Zadan assures him that this is normal and will go away after the first week, even with the eggs increasing in size day by day.

Poe finds the tests to be a bit invasive but the physician is kind as he tells Poe what sorts of tests he will be running, with Zadan translating for him, before he conducts any of them. He explains to Poe that with the tests they can tell if the eggs have been successfully fertilized and incubated within his body. It will also allow the Ghaalf, the physician, to ensure that the eggs will not have any ill effects on Poe’s health.

Poe’s a little surprised that neither of the emperors is here but realizes that they likely have lots of things to do. Zadan is likely here in their stead and will tell them the results himself once he has seen Poe and Leia back to Poe’s new rooms, which are situated in the same wing as the emperors’ rooms.

The tests don’t take long; a check of his stomach, the usual body scans, heart and blood pressure monitoring ending with urine and blood tests. Afterward Poe is allowed to dress and wait in the small sitting room that makes up Ghaalf’s office while he finishes the tests and checks the results. 

It isn’t a long wait and, judging by the smile – as close to a smile as can be on a Flaurion – on the xeno’s face, the results are favourable. Poe is given a list of exercises that he can perform to keep his body stretched and to guard against discomfort as well as a bottle of vitamins for himself and a second to take that will be beneficial to the growing eggs. 

“Prenatal vitamins, one of the many cross cultural items out there.” Leia says in amusement as she looks over the bottles. “I hope yours taste better than mine did. I had great doctors but those pills tasted like ashes and bad decisions.”

Poe can’t help but laugh at Leia’s comment. “I can only hope they don’t or else I’m going to have to reconsider this entire thing.”

Zadan claps his hands in delight, not seeming bothered by Poe and Leia’s conversation. Or maybe it’s just that he’s learned their brand of humour after spending so much time with them for the better part of a week now. “I will go and inform the emperors at once. There will be a great feast tonight to celebrate this joyous occasion.” Clearly excited, he bustles out of the room without delay, leaving Poe and Leia to manage to get back to Poe’s room. It’s a good thing they have a good sense of direction and can find their way back with little difficulty. 

That night the emperors throw a celebration that blows all the previous parties they’d thrown for Leia and Poe as political guests out of the water. It seems like the entire planet has been invited and there are all sorts of foods and drinks, most of which Poe isn’t allowed, as well as various entertainers and fireworks are the end of the night. It’s all very lovely.

Poe finds himself seated between the emperors at dinner with Leia to the right of Emperor Vveeda, and Zadan to the left of Emperor Oolfan. Conversation is somewhat difficult like this but the emperors seem more interested in cooing over Poe and their little ones growing within him than conversation. They don’t actually touch Poe without his permission, which he appreciates.

After dinner they move to the throne room where Poe is once against seated between the emperors as the citizens present gifts to all three of them. Some of the gifts are religious or good fortune items, while others are practical items such as medication or food for Poe over the next three weeks. 

Poe’s favourite gift is from one of the captains of the Flaurion fleet, it’s a set of game pieces for one of the more popular games that the Flaurions play. The pieces are all shaped like fighter ships and are obviously handcrafted. One of the figures is an X-Wing painted like Black One and Poe can’t help but run his fingers over it feeling a pang of home sickness for his ship and for BB-8. 

He asks Zadan how to say thank you in Flaurion and attempts to replicate the sounds of the words. The captain is obviously touched at the gesture and presses a kiss to Poe’s hand before bowing and returning to stand with the others. 

The gift giving ceremony lasts most of the night, ending with fireworks which Poe watches with wide eyes. He’s seen fireworks before but the Flaurions have made the show into an art. It’s not until the last flash of colors fades away that Poe suddenly feels the exhaustion of the day catch up to him. Leia has already retired for the night. 

Tomorrow, the pilot sent from the Resistance will arrive to pick up Leia and Poe is worried about who has been sent for the job. In all honesty he’s not sure if he could handle any of his close friends seeing him like this; it’s only been three days since the incubation and Poe’s stomach already stretches visibly over the waist band of his trousers. Soon he’s going to have to find new clothes to wear because he won’t be able to fit into what he brought. He’s pretty sure that those will be provided for him if he asks.

Poe suddenly feels horribly alone but when he looks over to where many of the Flaurions are still milling about, some even watching him with a look that could be described as fond, he doesn’t feel so lonely anymore. Fighting back a yawn he turns the hover chair around and head back to the new rooms he has been given a few doors down from the emperor’s own chambers. 

It’s taken him a bit of adjustment to find a comfortable way to sleep, but he finds that he sleeps better here than he has in a long time. As soon as he’s gotten settled his eyes slip closed and he’s out.

Morning comes too soon and with it Nien Nunb and the ship that will be taking Leia back to the Resistance. Poe appreciates the choice in Nien Nunb; he’s xeno and less likely to react badly to Poe’s condition. Instead he offers Poe well wishes and tells him that everyone is eager to have him back as soon as possible. Poe thanks him and then goes over to Leia while Nien sees to the preparations for their departure. 

“Leia. . .” Poe isn’t ashamed to admit there are tears in his eyes, even though he feels silly for crying. He’s been gone on missions that have kept him away longer than the three weeks that he will be here on Flauros, but it still feels like a goodbye.

Leia smiled at him and cups his cheek. “Don’t cry flyboy, you can call us any time and before you know it you’ll be back with us.”

Sniffling, Poe nods, but he doesn’t shun her embrace when she opens up her arms and pulls him close. “I’ll miss you Aunty Leia.” He whispers into her ears. 

“I’ll miss you too, Poe. You take care of yourself and don’t do anything strenuous or stupid. Think of this as a much needed vacation.” 

Poe nods and is the first to pull away. “Take care of Finn for me. I can tell him what’s going on but I don’t want him to feel alone.” A thought strikes him, “And don’t let Snap and the others corrupt him too much.” 

Chuckling, Leia presses a kiss to his right cheek. “I’ll watch over your stray and your unruly pilots.” 

There’s nothing more to say and all too soon the ship is taking off. Poe stands on the air field until long after he has lost sight of the ship. He doesn’t even realize how long he’s stood there until Zadan touches his arm to catch his attention.

“Commander, the emperors wish to see you in private if you are not too tired.” Zadan informs him not unkindly. “They know that this has been difficult for you and wish to offer you some comfort

Poe is pretty proud of himself for not crying out in surprise at the action. “Is it going to take long?” He doesn’t mean to be rude but he doesn’t really want to be around anyone right now, he’s feeling unimaginably homesick. 

“I do not believe it should take more than an hour.” Zadan assures him, reaching over to push the hover chair. “There is a ritual that they wish for you to partake in that will help in soothing your spirit. If you are not feeling well enough tonight they would not judge you for refusing.” 

Pushing back his mangled emotions for the time being, Poe rubs at his eyes of any residual tears even as he shakes his head. “No, we can do it now; I don’t want to have to make them wait. Do you know what this ritual is?”

“I do,” Zadan speaks as he pushes Poe through the hallways of the palace. “The ritual the emperors wish to perform with you is a symbolic one in the culture here. It involves them bathing you to impart the blessings of Flauros on to you. It is a private ritual so I cannot be present during it. However, I will remain through any explanations or exchanges that may be needed.”

A bathing ritual that doesn’t sound too terrible, Poe supposes. He doesn’t know anything about the religious practices of Flaurions but water being part of their rituals makes sense. “What does the ritual involve exactly? It can’t be as simple as getting a bath with the help of the emperors.”

Zadan is thoughtfully silent for a moment. “It is an intimate ritual that every pair of Flaurion parents goes about it differently. There will be bathing and you will be rubbed with oils but which I cannot say. I am certain that you will enjoy it though. The ritual is not sexual in nature but some find it to be arousing, I can assure you the emperors will only touch you in ways that you consent to.” He adds with incredible seriousness. “They do not with to hurt or scare you.”

“I remember when I was an incubation parent, my own spiritual bath was an enlightening experience. It is one of the reasons that I have remained here as a translator. I felt such a deep connection with my egg partners afterwards that I could not stand the thought of leaving. I’ve born them three more clutches since the first time many, many years ago.” It’s impossible to tell Zadan’s age from his looks but Poe guesses that he may be older than Poe is.

Poe blinks processing Zadan’s words. “So are you in a relationship with your, ah. . . egg partners?” 

“Yes. What started off as merely a partnership for the success of bringing life to more young ones has evolved into love. Flaurions mate for life and while I cannot experience that aspect of their bond, I know that Jertta and Pllaon love me as much as they do each other.” 

The amount of affection and love that Poe hears in Zadan’s voice as he speaks brings a smile to Poe’s face. “They’re very lucky to have you.”

They arrive at the door to the emperors’ room as Zadan replies. “And I am lucky to have them.” Reaching over Poe’s shoulder he knocks at the door and informs the Emperors that he has brought Poe as they asked. “I know you will enjoy this.” He assures Poe before the doors open and they are admitted into the room. 

“Your majesties I have brought Commander Dameron as requested.” Zadan says as he pushes Poe in to the room. “He has been briefed on the ritual and is willing to partake in it with you both.” 

“It’s probably easier if you all just call me Poe, saves time.” Poe interjects with a nervous grin, wondering if that’s not too presumptuous of him to say. 

The two emperors share a look before Emperor Vveeda says something to Zadan. “The Emperors wish for you to call them by their given names as well; it would not do to treat their egg partner as lesser by having you refer to them by their title.”

Poe smiles at both the emperors. “I will try and remember that Oolfan, Vveeda.” They’re obviously pleased at the use of their names judging by their expressions. 

They both approach Poe, each offering a hand for him to take, which he does with only the slightest amount of nervousness. Poe watches as they link hands and suddenly he feels a part of something more, something that reminds him of the feeling of laying in the branches of the Force Tree behind his parents house. It’s comforting and relaxing at the same time, like being enveloped in a loving embrace. 

The feeling fades but doesn’t disappear completely as Vveeda releases both Oolfan and Poe’s hands to turn and address Zadan. 

Nodding, Zadan relays the message to Poe. “Emperor Vveeda wishes to confirm that you still wish to partake in this ritual. It is not essential to the health of the children but for the Flaurions it is a sacred event meant to bring you closer to the emperors in spirit.” 

That should be scarier than it is, but Poe has grown up knowing about the Force and belonging to something greater than himself. It plays a large role in why he joined the Resistance. He doesn’t hesitate to nod and reach his hand back out to Vveeda. “I’m sure.”

“Then I shall leave you. Please remember that the emperors will stop if you find you do not wish to continue.” When Poe nods to assure everyone that he understands the importance of this, Zadan bows and leaves the room. “I wish you a pleasant night.” 

It’s just Oolfan, Vveeda, and Poe in the room now and Poe doesn’t hesitate as the two Flaurions lead him through their spacious room into an adjoining chamber which contains the biggest bathtub Poe has ever seen. It’s practically the size of a swimming pool and possibly bigger than Poe’s quarters back at the Resistance base.

There’s also a scent in the air that Poe recognizes from the night that he was incubated – or was it technically impregnated? The smell of the incense has Poe relaxing instantly; it’s so pleasant and brings to mind feelings of relaxation and memories of pleasure. 

Oolfan reaches up to touch his face gently so that Poe is looking at him. When he has Poe’s attention, he touches Poe’s clothing, pulling on it as though asking permission. Poe nods and released Vveeda’s hand so that the shirt can be removed. He feels a bit like a precious object as the two Flaurions carefully remove his clothes, touching and petting him as they do. 

By the time he’s been striped naked he’s feeling more relaxed than he has in weeks and he hasn’t even entered the bath yet. 

Taking his hands once again, Oolfan and Vveeda guide him into the large tub, each having stripped out of their own robes while undressing him. When he’s fully emerged in the water Poe shivers in pleasure as the heat seeps through his body, quickly easing away his aches and pains.

Vveeda slides in behind Poe and slowly begins to scoop water up and allow it to run over Poe’s head. While Vveeda takes care of his hair, Oolfan settles before Poe to begin trailing water along his chest and arms. It feels nice.

Poe is aware of Oolfan and Vveeda speaking to each other in soft tones but he can’t understand any of it. He finds that doesn’t bother him too much; he’s feeling so relaxed and good as they continue to drizzle him with water. He can still feel the bond from earlier tying them together and he realizes that he can sense the two Flaurions intentions. 

Without needing to be told, he tips his head back so that Vveeda can rub a sweet smelling shampoo into his hair. It makes him think of the forests of Yavin IV and makes him home sick. The touch against his scalp feels lovely though and the pleasure of it has Poe making content noises at the back of his throat. 

Oolfan beginning to rub his body down with a similar smelling soap makes him feel even better. Soon he’s just a puddle of Poe under their gentle touches. It doesn’t even bother him when he realizes that the touches have made him aroused; there’s no shame in it. Poe can feel that the reaction actually pleases Oolfan and Vveeda, since the very nature of this ritual is to make him feel good after all; body, mind and soul.

Poe feels so incredibly at peace in this moment.

Once they’ve finished with the bathing ritual, Oolfan and Vveeda help him out of the water, but not before they both wrap a hand around his erection until he’s coming with a quietwhine. They then bundle him out in fluffy towels and whisk him off to their bed where they proceed to rub him down with warming oils. 

That night Poe drifts off to sleep nestled between his egg partners, their arms wrapped around him and each with a hand settled on his stomach.

He’s never felt like he’s belonged so completely to something except for when he joined the Resistance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last part of this beast. Thank you for all the kudos and comments. 
> 
> Big thanks again to the wonderful Zoe_Dameron for beta'ing this for me! <3 <3<3

“I want to learn to understand Flaurion,” Poe tells Zadan a few days later. “It’s not fair that they can understand me and I can’t reciprocate, and you can’t always be with me when I want to go out.” 

Zadan beams at him. “I can arrange for a tutor; it was how I learned. It is doubtful that you will be able to pick of the entire language during the rest of your time here but we can arrange for some holo discs to take with you when you leave. That is if you will still wish to continue learning at that time.”

Poe nods, feeling pleased at the idea, with one hand pressed against his distended stomach where he can feel the eggs shifting when he moves. He wants to stay in contact with Oolfan, Vveeda, and the children after they’re born. “Yeah, I would really like that.” 

-

Over the next two weeks Poe learns more about being an incubation parent and what to expect as the days go on. He’s told that the day the eggs are laid is known as a push day and that the eggs hatch within hours of being laid. 

Both Zadan and the royal physician Ghaalf go over every detail of the laying with him. There will be some discomfort, possibly even pain at first but once the labour starts Poe will be moved to the laying tub where the waters should soothe away much of the pain of the laying process. Once the eggs are laid he will be moved into a bacta bath so that his body can heal from the laying. 

Oolfan and Vveeda are making sure no expense is spared to ensure that Poe is comfortable throughout the incubation as well as the egg laying. It’s not just his physical wellbeing they see to, but they make sure he’s doing alright mentally and emotionally as well. Poe rarely finds himself alone; if he isn’t with one of his egg partners then he’s with Zadan or the tutor that is teaching him to understand Flaurion. 

He’s also permitted to make frequent holocalls to the Resistance. Most of the time he speaks with Leia, telling her about how he’s doing and listening to her go over what’s been happening during his absence. He also talks to his pilots a lot, whether it’s one or two of them together or a group of them all together trying to talk over each other. They all miss him and think he’s crazy for doing this but of course they support him. During his absence Karé and Iolo have taken temporary command, and Iolo assures him with a mischievous grin that they might let him take it back when he returns. 

Poe’s favourite calls are those he has with Finn though, BB-8 at his side, telling Poe about their day and all the things he’s learning. Listening to the two of them makes Poe feel truly homesick and he promises them he’ll be back soon and that he’ll make up for his absence when he is. Finn tells him to take his time and make sure that he takes care of himself, and that they’ll be there waiting when he gets back.

Just once, about two weeks into his incubation, Poe called his father on Yavin IV, something he hadn’t done in months. His father had been startled when Poe told him what was going on, but he had been supportive. The promise of bringing pictures of his grandbabies was heavily stressed. The call had ended with Poe fighting back tears, forgetting how much such calls with his father made him miss the man so kriffing much.

Even with the discomfort he feels sometimes at having his stomach so large and having the eggs within him, Poe actually finds that he enjoys himself greatly during the three weeks leading up to his push day. Both Oolfan and Vveeda dote on him constantly and Poe enjoys spending time with them individually or together. If the way they treat him is any indication, Poe is certain two Flaurions are going to make amazing parents. 

-

The pains begin around noon, twenty-three days after Poe was incubated, and they hit Poe like a raging bantha, almost bowling him over. By this time Poe can only manage being on his feet for shorts spurts of time before his back and ankles get too sore. Added to that, he looks like swallowed BB-8 with how huge his stomach is. 

When the pains hit, Poe is glad that he’s been spending the day with Vveeda in the gardens around the palace; if he’d been alone he wouldn’t know what to do. Ever since the three-week mark had passed Poe has been under constant supervision as they wait for the eggs to be laid.

Poe still doesn’t have their language down but he’s managed to learn enough to be able to hold simple conversations, especially when both emperors understand basic even if they cannot speak it themselves. It’s made him feel a lot less lonely being able to communicate with his egg partners. 

“Vveeda. . .I-I think it’s time.” Poe cries as he grabs hold of the emperor’s arm to steady himself. He doesn’t manage anything else when another pain hits him. If this is what human women experience during labour then Poe has an entirely new appreciation for what his mother went through to have him, especially since she had done so in the middle of a war. 

Vveeda coos gently at Poe in an attempt to comfort him and picks him up easily before carrying him over to where his hover chair is waiting. It still surprises Poe how strong the Flaurions are despite their slim appearance. They’re also fast; as soon as Poe is seated, Vveeda takes off at a sprint, wheeling Poe back into the palace and to the laying room that is attached to Ghaalf’s medical rooms. 

The pain is intense and possibly the worst thing Poe has ever felt physically, though Kylo Ren ripping through his mind to find the location of the map to Luke Skywalker still ranks as the number one most painful thing he’s ever experienced in his life. 

Once they’re in the laying room, Vveeda helps Poe into the shallow pool that is set up for the children once they hatch from the eggs. Being in the warm water helps soothe some of the pains and with Vveeda’s help they manage to get Poe stripped of all of his clothes. 

Sadly, the water only eases the contractions slightly, and Poe is still practically doubled over from the pain. It’s so intense that it brings tears to his eyes, and what’s more is that Poe knows this won’t be the worst of it.

He’s scared of how the egg laying will go, even with all the preparation and information he’s been given.

“W-what if I can’t do this? What if they’re too big?” Ghaalf has been monitoring the eggs and he’s assured Poe that he will be able to deliver them but that isn’t registering in Poe’s head at the moment. “I’m scared.”

Vveeda embraces Poe from behind, running his hands over Poe’s belly and whispering soothing thing in Flaurion. Poe still hasn’t gotten a complete grasp of the language yet but he picks up a few words; “safe,” “here,” “succeed.” It’s enough for Poe to piece together what the emperor is trying to convey.

Soon Oolfan is hurrying into the room, Zadan hot on his heels to aid in interpretation though he remains with his back turned to Poe out of respect for his privacy.

Ghaalf turns to Oolfan and Vveeda once both parents are in the room and hands them a large jar of gelatinous looking liquid. The liquid will act as a lubricant, and isn’t water soluble, and it will ease the pain due to the bacta contained within. It’s part of the ceremony for Oolfan and Vveeda to prepare Poe in order to aid him in laying the eggs. His body isn’t naturally equipped to ease the large eggs out of him without risk of tearing badly. In some ways it will be much like preparation for sex, the biggest difference is of course that he’s going to be pushing something out of himself rather than taking something in.

Poe doesn’t feel much beyond the ache in his stomach as the eggs start shifting, preparing to move down through him. He’s sure that Oolfan and Vveeda are being careful not to hurt him as the press their fingers into him, trying to stretch his insides wider than they’ve ever been in order to accommodate the eggs. The bacta in the gel also helps to numb him to the feeling of having both of their fingers, and when he dares to try to glance down, it seems their entire hands, inside of him.

“K-kriff!” A particularly sharp and painful contraction has Poe bearing down and Ghaalf is shooing the two emperors away so that he can pass a scanner over Poe’s body. He says something which Zadan translates as ‘it’s time.’

Oolfan and Vveeda each take one of Poe’s hands and place their free hands on his stomach, pushing down gently to encourage the eggs to move down and pass through his body. While their touch is gentle the action is still agonizing and Poe can’t hold back a shout of pain, his eyes squeezing tightly shut as he tries to ensure it. 

He can feel every agonizing inch as the first egg moves through him until its settled low enough that Ghaalf orders him to ‘push now!’ 

Even with the bacta gel and being prepared for this Poe still feels stretched impossibly wide; he can feel his muscles fighting against the egg inside of him but he isn’t quite able to push it out because of the egg’s size. 

The emperors are repeating comforting and supportive phrases over and over in Flaurion and Poe tries to draw strength from them as he pushes as hard as he can. Finally there’s one flash of absolute agony and he can feel something give away and slide out of him into the water. 

Ghaalf is quick to move the first egg out of the way, setting it inside a small net within the laying pool so that it does not get disturbed by any of Poe’s movements. 

Poe gets a glance at the egg and has a brief moment of shock, wondering how something that big had come out of him, before the next egg is already making its way down through him and he has to go through it all over again.

He passes out after the first five eggs have been laid, his body unable to take anymore of the strain and the pain.

The touch of a hand stroking tenderly through his hair slowly bring him back to consciousness. Opening tired eyes, Poe looks up into the concerned gaze of Vveeda. He’s saying something that Poe can’t understand, his mind too fuzzy to translate the words. 

“Emperor Vveeda wishes that your pain was not so great, the eggs are larger than usual and there are more. He and emperor Oolfan both wish to express their sorrow at the pain they have put you through.” Zadan translates from somewhere behind Poe. “There are still three remaining to be laid. If you feel that you can no longer proceed, the royal physician has the tools to remove them surgically.” 

Somehow that feels like admitting defeat, and Poe knows that if it comes to a C-section his recovery time will be longer, even with bacta speeding up his healing. “N-no.” he croaks weakly, his voice hoarse from vocalizing his pain. “I-I can do this.” 

“Poe, it would not be advisable. It is safer for your health to remove the remaining three eggs via C-section.” It seems that Zadan is as worried as Oolfan and Vveeda. 

“I can do this.” Poe repeats, more to himself than Zadan. He can feel the other three eggs still sitting in his stomach; Oolfan and Vveeda must have stopped pushing as soon as Poe passed out. “I’m okay.” Poe assures them, giving their hands a squeeze. “We can do this together.” 

The emperors hesitate before slowly pressing on Poe’s stomach, urging the first of the three remaining eggs to begin its journey downward. This time Poe’s ready for the pain but it seems the effectiveness of the gel has worn off somewhat, and the burning as he pushes the egg through his already stretched hole is intense enough to cause tears to well up in his eyes and slide down his cheeks.

Two more to go.

Poe tries to focus on the feeling of Oolfan and Vveeda’s hands holding his own. He listens to the sounds of their voices, anything that isn’t the next egg pushing down and then out of him. 

It’s getting harder to focus and his head is starting to swim again from the pain, and he can feel sweat soaking the back of his neck. He’s also aware that there’s blood in the water, meaning that he’s likely torn something. He just wants to get this over with, to prove to himself (and maybe Kylo Ren) that he can do this, that he isn’t weak or afraid. 

The last egg proves to be the most difficult and Poe’s vision goes black as he bears down, pushing hard until he feels himself opening up impossibly and painfully wide, before the egg drops out of him and Poe falls back against the side of the pool. 

He hopes that everything went alright but it’s hard to focus again. He’s briefly aware of someone scooping him up in their arms and hurrying him into another room before he’s slowly set down into cool tingly liquid; bacta. A mask is slipped over his face and Poe can tell that the respirator contains some sort of drug. This time when the world fades out it’s much more peaceful.

-

Poe wakes up a day later with Oolfan sitting at his side, both his hands clasping one of Poe’s own. When Poe opens his eyes Oolfan smiles at him and begins to speak to him slowly, enough that Poe can tell that he’s asking if Poe is feeling better.

When he takes stock of his body, Poe realizes that he doesn’t feel any residual pain. There’s a bit of soreness and some muscle weakness, but over all he’s feeling better than he has in days. His stomach feels oddly empty, and Poe presses a hand to the slightly swell of it. Ghaalf had told him that after laying the eggs it would take a few days for his stomach to return to close to it’s original size. 

To distract himself from the emptiness, Poe focuses instead on something else. “Did everything go alright. . .w-were the babies born alright?” Poe isn’t sure that he could handle it if he failed Oolfan and Vveeda by somehow harming the babies because of his difficulties with the egg laying.

Oolfan nods and shifts so that he has his arms under Poe’s back and knees, looking at Poe for permission to lift him. At Poe’s nod Oolfan picks him up and carries Poe into a room that is connected to the one Poe finds himself in. Inside the room Vveeda is sitting next to a tank where Poe can see something swimming around. 

Vveeda beams as he sees Poe and makes room for him to sit comfortably next to them, helping Poe to peer into the tank where the babies are swimming around.

Baby Flaurions, it turns out, looked like little jelly fish with small hands and feet, and impossibly large eyes. Vveeda tells Poe that the jelly like substance of their bodies acts like a sustenance sack until the babies’ stomachs properly form and they can digest the fish and seaweed that is the main diet for Flaurions. 

When Poe reaches into the tank the babies swim over to him, making small chirping sounds that both Oolfan and Vveeda assure him are noises of delight and love. The babies recognize Poe as their incubation parent and are greeting him. Poe feels tears sting his eyes as the babies all crowd around him. Zadan had assured him they would recognize Poe as a parent to them, but it’s still surreal to experience it. Having them just gives Poe one, or eight, more things to keep fighting for.

The location of the tank allows Poe to come and visit the babies whenever he wishes, with or without Oolfan and Vveeda around. He is, after all, a parent to them as well, Oolfan reminds him fondly, reaching down to allow the babies to swarm around his fingers.

“They’re wonderful.” Poe says, as he gently runs his hands gently over the heads of the babies who have swum up to them. “I’m glad that I could be a part of this.”

Oolfan and Vveeda both press close to him, wrapping an arm around him and holding him close. Like this, Poe feels part of a completed circuit of family. 

-

It takes another week for Poe to be healthy enough to leave Flauros. The birthing of the eggs left him weak and Oolfan and Vveeda insisted he stayed to heal up and bond with the babies as much as possible. Poe jokes that they’d have him stay forever at this rate, and he smiles fondly when Oolfan and Vveeda only hold him tightly after the comment. They know he can’t stay; there’s still the First Order to fight and Poe belongs to the Resistance and the skies, even if part of him will always be a part of Flauros now. 

The night before he leaves there’s a huge party thrown in his honour where he is made an official member of the royal family, not that there had been any doubt about it before. The Flaurions celebrate Poe and the little ones, and Poe spends most of the night being congratulated and hugged. Oolfan and Vveeda are the worst culprits of this. In the end he has to beg to be allowed to rest so that he can manage to fly the next day.

When he does go, everyone in the city comes out to meet him. Even the babies are brought out in a portable pool. It’s actually harder than Poe thought it would be to bid the eight little ones goodbye, as well as Oolfan and Vveeda. There are more than a few tears shed. Eventually, though, he has to leave, it’s already been more than a month since he’s been away from the Resistance. The war continues and he needs to be part of it.

With some reluctance he waves goodbye to everyone and jumps into his new ship.

The ship he leaves Flauros in is sleek and compact. They call it a Stingray and it is meant for fast flight and attacks. Poe went over all the specifics of it with the Flaurion engineers and mechanics; the shielding is sound, strong enough to take several blows, but it’s meant to keep the ship together long enough to get in get the job done and fly out. Most of the Stingray’s power is focused on the engines to boost the speed, which is where the Stingrays become a guerrilla star fighter’s best weapon. 

Poe has two dozen Stingrays being produced for the Resistance, not including the dozen more that are already being prepped for transport. He would have overseen the preparations but he trusts Oolfan and Vveeda to make sure everything goes well. Besides, he wants to get back to base and show Snap, Jess, and the rest of his pilots their new toys. The sooner he gets them trained on the Stingray the sooner they can start using them against the First Order.

The next time he sees Ben’s ugly mask Poe is going to make sure to rub his new fighters in the traitor’s face. "Yeah, so I did end up doing that whole Flaurion egg-carrier thing. Easily less creepy and gross than you, Ben, not even a contest. I'm a member of the imperial family now. My baby-daddies gave me star fighters as a push-present..."


End file.
